


Can't Help Falling in Love

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Twist&Shout AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Real life twist and shout AU after Cas dies (a couple years ago) and dean hears can’t help falling in love on the radio while decorating x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> A/N: So I was begging for prompts and my friend gave me this and I was like ugh why would you make me do this but whatever I did it. {I DO NOT OWN TWIST & SHOUT AT ALL credit to the authors on AO3: gabriel and standbyme}

**1986**

You were decorating the apartment you and Dean shared for Christmas. "Baby, do we absolutely have to put a tree up this year?" you asked him. "It's not like we'll be putting anything under it, I mean it's just the two of us." This was technically your fourth Christmas together, but only your third as a couple.  
"I mean if you don't want to, it's fine, I just thought it would be nice to decorate the tree together," Dean said, coming over to you where you were struggling to hang the wreath on the door to your apartment.  
"Dean, I love you and all, but it's just a hassle. And we don't even really celebrate Christmas, we just do our little gift exchange," you told him as he wrapped his arms around you.  
He helped you finish the wreath and then you closed the door and went back over to the couch. "Okay. But can we at least put up the miniature tree?" Dean asked you.  
You chuckled. "Of course we can." As he went over to the box with the tiny tree Sam and Jess had given you last year, you went over to your radio and twisted the knob, trying to find a channel that wasn't scratchy or playing generic Christmas music. Finally you landed on one that fit your criteria. Dean was rummaging through the tiny ornaments for the tiny tree when you turned the volume up. *Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you...* The lyrics of Elvis echoed through the apartment and Dean abruptly lifted his head up. "Sweetie, would you mind finding another song on the radio?" he asked gently, not looking at you.  
"Why? What's wrong with this one?" you asked him. "It makes me think of you," you said. He still didn't look at you and you could swear it was because he was hiding his face. You could also swear you heard him sniffle. "Babe, what's wrong?" you asked him. You went over to him and wrapped your arms around him, placing your head against the back of his shoulder.  
"Nothing," he said, his voice weak. It sounded like he was... crying?  
"Dean, please tell me what's wrong." You turned him around to face you.  
He couldn't look at you. He placed the shoebox full of tiny ornaments on the table behind him. When he finally looked up at you, his eyes were holding back tears. "You can tell me anything," you said.  
He nodded and glanced down again before looking at you. "A long time ago... When I was about eighteen... I was with this guy, Cas. And we were together, you know... And we were together all through me getting drafted to go to Vietnam, and we were together for a while after that. And uh, I was suffering some PTSD from the war so... I left him. That was in '72, about seven years after we had met. Then, suddenly, in '81 I got a call from his brother saying he was dying... And he was, [Y/N], he was so sick. But I stayed with him from the moment I got the call up until the moment he stopped breathing..." Dean trailed off.  
"Dean, I don't care that you have a history," you said. "I love you. No matter what, no matter who you loved. Because I am in love with you now," you assured him.  
"That's not why this song is making me cry," he almost chuckled. "It's because Cas... he loved Elvis. He played this song all the time on his record player when we lived together."  
You took his face in your hands. "Dean, I understand. It's okay. It's okay to think about him. It's okay to mourn his loss. Your loss. It's normal. You can't just ignore it forever," you said. "I'm fine with the fact that this song makes you cry," you teased. Dean smiled lightly. "As long as you don't forget about me. As long as you love me the way you loved him. Just don't compare me to a ghost, okay?" you asked gently.  
Dean nodded and pulled you into him and kissed you, one hand on your cheek and the other on your waist. Your hands reached behind his neck to ruffle through his hair as you returned the kiss. "I love you so much," he said to you, just barely pulling away from your lips to do so.  
"I love you too, Dean," you said, smiling before kissing him again.  
"I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you just because I loved someone who's gone now. Because I love you in a whole new way after experiencing what I have," Dean murmured against your lips.  
"I hope that way of loving me is the same way I love you, Dean Winchester," you murmured hoarsely.  
He just nodded as he continued kissing you, growing more and more passionate with each breath you had to take in between kisses.


End file.
